These Times, They are a Changing
by thegigglemaster
Summary: Emma and Hook have begun to build a life together. A little story about Hook trying to adjust to this world and fit in with Emma and her son, as well as building a life for himself here in our world. A/U
1. Chapter 1

These Times, They are a Changing

A Captain Swan Fanfic

By, M.A. Collier

Chapter 1

Prompt: Emma, Killian, and Henry go to a movie during the Christmas season of 2012.

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, but I hope you like it! I was inspired over the holiday season this year by my favorite OTP Captain Swan. Basically it's just about Emma, Killian, and Henry's lives as a family after Emma and Hook have been together for a while. I thought this would be an interesting and fun angle to show them in. I hope you enjoy! If you find any mistakes just let me know! Please comment and review! **

* * *

"So, what exactly is going to happen at this…oh, dammit all, what's that word…Ah, yes! 'Picture show'?" Killian asked Emma with great concern as they and Henry stood next to the doors which would grant them entrance into the movie theater. It was bitter cold, but Killian wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into by going in there.

He had not reacted well to other things in this world, causing many curious and wary looks from those who didn't know that he was 300 years old and came from the Enchanted Forest. For example, when he had encountered what Emma had called, "the radio", he had attempted to communicate with the voice that came from it. The voice had asked him ridiculous questions, and would not even wait for him to respond! This infuriated Killian to the point of him almost smashing the contraption with his hook. Luckily, Emma had interceded before he had ruined the contraption she kept in her kitchen. Now, he actually quite enjoyed listening to the music that came from it. His interaction with the "TV" and "Computer" had not ended so well…

Therefore, when Henry had suggested that they go to a movie that morning, even though Killian had no idea what he was talking about, he had decided that he would go and prove to Emma that he could go out in public and not cause suspicion as to who he was.

"Picture show?" Emma scoffed. "Who are you, my grandfather? Killian, it's called a movie."

"It called it a picture show on the spider web or the fishing net or whatever it is that you call that thing on the computer." Killian defended while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"The internet?" suggested Henry.

"Ah, yes, that's it! I swear," Killian shook his head, "No matter how long I stay here, I will never get used to your strange names for things."

"You're doing great so far," supported Emma. She gave him a look of love, confidence, and pride. "Anyway," she continued, "here's what's going to happen in the movie. You're going to sit down and the lights will turn off. Then, on the screen in front of you, you'll start to see images, sorta like on the TV, but bigger and the sound will be a lot louder. Now, you _cannot _talk during a movie, or if you do, you're supposed to whisper so no one can hear you. You can eat food and have a soda in there if you want, too. Basically, you just sit there and eat popcorn while watching a really long TV show, which we could do at home…" She mock-glared at her son, who had suggested they go see a movie in the first place. He just smiled innocently.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be able to see _these _movies, and they have _much _better popcorn!" He protested.

"Sounds valid to me, lad," confirmed Killian. Of all the foods he had been introduced to, popcorn was by far the most confusing and most delicious. He was eager to try the "much better popcorn" Henry had so often described to him. "Okay," he said while inhaling deeply. "I think I'm ready. Let's go pick a movie!"

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1! Keep reading to chapter 2 and find out what movie they pick and more about their lives together. I hope you've enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They approached the ticket booth line slowly so that they could examine the options that were before them. Killian looked up at the titles and was instantly confused as to what the hell was going on. Emma looked over and saw the confusion on his face. He suddenly felt the soft skin of her hand gently touch his calloused one as she entwined their fingers together. Killian looked over at her and locked his ocean blue eyes to her steel ones. She offered him an encouraging smile, which he returned.

Somewhere along the way to this moment, Killian had gotten used to her touching him because _she_ wanted to. _She_ wanted to show him and the world how much she cared for him. It had been strange at first, especially since when he first showed his face in Storybrooke, he had been pretty positive that she hated him and wanted him dead. Quite honestly, any love Emma showed him completely stunned him. He didn't know why she loved him, but she did despite him being unworthy of her. Killian was only just starting to get used to that fact.

However, it completely took him by surprise when Henry grabbed his hook. He looked over at the boy in astonishment. Henry simply grinned and nodded in confirmation, Killian could get through this without causing a scene. Hand in hand, as a family, they advanced to the ticket box.

"Emma..."Killian began in a whisper so only his two loved ones could hear. "What in the _world_ is a Hobbit?"

* * *

Emma sent her boys into the theater a head of her to look for seats while she purchased their popcorn and drinks. Killian suggested seeing Les Miserables that evening, and Henry had agreed it looked like a good one. Emma had explained to Killian, after explaining what a musical was, that this was based on a musical and so it would not be like your average movie, there would be a lot of singing. This seemed to excite him even more.

Henry guided Killian to, what he called, the "good seats", which were "not too close, not too far, and not behind a bunch of tall people." He gently tugged on his hook, which they had covered with a glove for this outing. Emma was the only other person unafraid to touch his weapon of a limb. Killian couldn't help but smile as the child, who had lately taken to calling him "Dad", lead him up and down the aisle in search of the perfect seats, chattering away about how he would simply _love_ movies after this.

Killian had never planned to have children, never really wanted to have them really. But he had started to change his mind after he found out that Emma had a son. He did not want to be the kind of parent that the Lost Boys had been born to. That he had. He had been convinced that all parents ended up like that, and he did not care to do so. But hearing Emma speak of her son, seeing how much she cared for, loved, and worried about her boy had slightly warmed his cold heart towards having children. She was the kind of parent that he wanted to be, if he could, and she proved that it was possible. Meeting Henry, however, was what had completely done him in. He was so welcoming and trusting, even when his mother was not, that it completely melted his heart. He wanted to be a father figure for this boy, to be his role model and the one who taught him about life. He had even begun thinking about talking to Emma about having their own child, give Henry a few siblings to play with. But that was another topic for another day.

Emma joined them right after they had taken their seats. She ruffled Henry's hair as she passed him his candy and drink. She then turned to Killian and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No matter what happens tonight, I just want for you to know how incredibly proud I am that you're doing this," she whispered in his ear. "That you're trying to adapt. I know it can't be easy, but I love that you're trying, for Henry and I. I love _you."_

_"_I love you too, Swan, but, please have a little faith," He smiled as the lights went down around them. "I'll be fine." He kissed her passionately, but briefly, as the previews began. "I love you too," he murmured again as he gave her one last kiss on her jaw before giving his attention to the screen in front of him.

The show had begun.

**That's it for Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is on it's way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! I had a little mishap with my laptop where I thought that I had deleted this entire chapter and I was not a happy camper, but I eventually found it! After tonight's episode, I realized I had to incorporate some of Neal's douchery into the story, he is just too much of an ass hat to not. Just a friendly reminder this is and AU so it may not perfectly line up with the story (especially now that the writers are completely toying with our emotions) and the timeline for this story definitely does not make sense with the current timeline of the show, but whateves, in AU ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! YAYYY! haha anyway hope you enjoy! feel free to rate, comment, share, follow, etc! Also a HUGEEE thanks to every one who has supported the previous 2 chapters! I had NO idea y'all would like this story so much! You are awesome and I love you! okay, sorry for rambling, it's like 2 am and this happens to me. Okay, enjoy y'all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Killian and Henry's movie choice had proved to cause a whirlwind of emotions for Emma and Killian.

At first, Emma had been so nervous about Killian's reaction to all of this new technology that she forgot how to breathe.

_What if this is too much for him? What if he doesn't understand what is going on and runs out? Or, worse, what if he tries to attack the screen? What if he gets sick off of the popcorn? Oh my God, he's never had soda before and I just gave him some, holy shit, what if he can't handle it and throws it up, or if he is like 'What the hell-?' and then I'll have to explain it to him, and, oh, dear God, how in HELL do I explain soda? This was a bad idea. This was a very, very, ver-_

Emma's racing thoughts came to a sudden halt as she felt her main worry gently clasp her soft hand with his calloused one. The sudden heat that spread up her arm from his touch was enough to snap her out of her head, but not enough to get her to stop staring at the screen. He gently swayed his thumb over the back of her hand, begging her to look at him. She snapped her head around to face him and saw his face covered in a huge smile. His grin laughed, "You are ridiculous, love. I'll be fine, enjoy the movie!" She let out the breath she had been holding in and smiled back at him before they both returned their focus to the screen.

Many of the main themes and story-lines resonated with the couple. Emma had been in shock when, sometime during the film, she felt something wet fall onto her hand repeatedly. Killian was crying. _Captain Hook_ of all people was crying at a musical movie! He rarely allowed anyone to see that raw, open part of him, Emma had only ever seen him slightly close to that point maybe two or three times in their relationship, but she had never seen him actually cry. She was unsure what sparked the sudden sadness in him, but she knew not to press him about it. If he wanted to tell her, he would. She gently squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

Killian had not expected Emma to be as moved by the film as she was, either. After a young woman with hair shorter than Snow White's sang a song about dreams and life being unfair, he felt his blonde companion shudder slightly on his shoulder. At first, he thought that she was simply cold and he wrapped his arm around her to try to warm her up. Then he felt her quake again, more violently this time, and a slight whimper escaped her lips, followed by a quick gasp of air. He looked down at his lover in his arms and saw that she was fighting a violent sob from arising from her and silently failing. Her tears flooded through her shut eyelids. Killian's heart broke at the sight of her like this. He pulled her closer to his chest and fully embraced her as the dam she created to keep herself from completely losing it shattered. She sobbed quietly in his chest, soaking his shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay, love, it's okay," he whispered to her, smoothing down her hair and lightly kissing the top of her head. He had only ever seen her like this once before, when she had told him the story of her and Neal, Henry's father, when the man from her past showed up in Storybooke unexpectedly.

**FLASHBACK**

Emma and Killian were taking a pleasant stroll through the town after dropping Henry off at his bus stop. They were holding hands and Emma was chuckling quietly under her breath after Killian had made one of his usual, sly innuendos she had come to enjoy. The sun was out, shinning bright and giving the small Maine town unusual warmth of about 70o. Killian had a long-forgotten feeling that the day would be perfect, and how much better could it become after a morning like this? He had woken up next to the woman that he loved, made breakfast for her and her son, and now was enjoying a lovely day off with his woman, and he knew that, despite the wonderful weather, they would be spending most of the day indoors. But no sunny day passes without a few clouds.

"Emma!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Emma's face turned white as a sheet at the sound. Her whole demeanor was completely changed. No longer was she confident, feisty, strong woman he knew. She now resembled a child who had encountered the monsters under their bed which they had thought were only a myth. "Neal," she whispered under her breath as she leaned against Killian for support. They both turned to look at the man from Emma's past. With a shock, Killian realized he knew Neal, too.

"You?!" Killian exclaimed under his breath. Neal smirked at the two of them.

"Well, well, I can't believe my eyes, the mother of my child and the man who stole my mother, holding hands like two love birds. Tell me, _Hook_, is she as good in bed as my mother?" Neal sneered.

Hook lunged forward to strike the boy whom he had once known in another land by a different name, but was just as obnoxious as he was now. Emma held him back.

"Henry is _not_ your son. He made that perfectly clear after he found out the truth about you, Neal. He also made it clear he didn't want anything more to do with you. So why are you here?"

"To make good with _my_ father, ironically," he retorted.

"The crocodile?" Killian inserted. "I thought you were going to have nothing to do with him, this town, or your 'family'? Or have you changed your mind about trying to be a father, when clearly you have no idea how to take responsibility for anything you do, much less another person?"

"I don't think you really have any room to talk, Hook," Neal had that hateful smirk on his face once more. Killian wanted nothing more than to smack it right off him and into the next year. "After all, isn't tearing homes apart _your _specialty? What business is it of yours how I wish to treat my family?"

"Oh, it's a great deal of my business if your plans intend to hurt Emma or Henry once again," Killian said as he brandished his hook at Baelfire.

"Look," Emma interjected. "Neal, I'll give you two options, either you stay in Storybrooke and leave Henry, Killian, my parents, and me alone, OR I kick your ass out as sheriff. Which is it?"

Neal sighed. "I suppose the first. But just you wait, Emma, one day we'll be a family for real. I promise you that."

"Aye, and I'll grow a pair of wings and fly," Killian mocked.

"You know, Neal, you're sounding more and more like your father every time I talk to you." At Emma's final words, Neal couldn't keep his smirk on his face. He paled for just a second before actually looking angry at Emma. Emma and Killian simply turned away and walked towards Granny's as they were before Neal's horrible interruption.

Emma barely ate anything at Granny's, and spoke less than she ate. Not even Killian's crude implications could rouse her. Nothing would take her out of her shell-shocked state. Once back at their apartment, she let all of her emotions come flooding out in a tsunami tide. As soon as Killian had closed and locked the door behind them, Emma lost it. She ran to the couch and started flinging pillows all over the place. Once done there, she started throwing potted plants at the wall and then she tried to get the wall to fight back by punching it over and over and _over_ again. Soon, Killian had witnessed enough. He ran over to Emma and wrapped his arms around hers tightly and would not let her go no matter how much she fought against his iron grip.

"Shhh, love, it's alright," He whispered in her ear. "Everything will be alright." At these words of comfort, Emma completely lost it and broke down into hysterical sobs. Killian just held her even tighter and kissed the back of her neck as she cried. She turned around in his arms and buried her face into his chest. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head while repeating over and over again that everything would turn out okay. Eventually, she ran out of tears to cry and was simply quaking against him. Killian pulled her onto the couch and continued to console her until she was done with her meltdown.

Once Emma had calmed down, she explained to Killian the whole truth about her relationship with Rumplestiltskin's son. She had told him before that there had been a relationship, but had failed to give details, especially why she had been in Manhattan when Killian had attempted to kill his crocodile. Now that he was faced with the specifics, of how Emma had been abandoned by the cowards son, how he had almost turned Henry against Emma until the truth of what he had done had come to light, of how he continued to antagonize and condescend Emma make Killian want to beat the living shit out of the son of a bitch like never before.

However, he resisted the urge (for a while) and at that moment was simply there for Emma, there to hold her while she poured her heart out to him, and he held her broken heart in his hand and tried his best to put it back together.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Killian continued to hold and caress Emma throughout the rest of the movie, letting her know that he was still there, and he always would be. She calmed down after a while and was actually able to enjoy the rest of the movie. She stayed silent most of the way home though, as Henry went on and on about how his favorite parts where the ones when they were fighting and asked Killian numerous questions about different battles and fights he had been in. Killian tried his best to answer Henry's questions without giving him too much gory detail, but the child was persistent. And his idle chatter filled the car as Emma concentrated on the road ahead of them, lost in her own thoughts.

Once back at the apartment, Killian tucked Henry into bed as Emma poured herself a glass of wine and Killian a glass of rum. She handed it to him as soon as he returned from Henry's bed room and she drowned her wine in one gulp.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" He asked her, voice thick with concern. "You still seem a bit shaken."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied unconvincingly. "Or at least I will be. I just… I need to do something." She inched towards him. "Something like…" her fingers trailed up his chest and hooked inside of his T-shirt collar, "…this." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, one that made heat spread throughout their bodies and made their desire begin to grow rapidly. As they broke that kiss to gulp air into their lungs Emma whispered, "I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, lass, and, if you're up to it, it would be my _pleasure_ to prove it to you tonight…" He said trailing kisses down her neck and nuzzling on the curve where her collar bone met her neck.

She simply moaned in response, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

**more to come... ;) hehe thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So instead of studying and working on 1 of 3 projects I have due this week, I procrastinate and write this steamy chapter for all of my lovely followers. It's okay, I don't mind ;-) besides, after the amount of time I made y'all wait for the last chapter, you deserve this one fairly quickly. As I said, this one really steams up the windows (if ya know what I mean) so rating is going to go up to M. Thank you so much for all of your support and kind reviews! As I said before the last chapter, I never thought that this would actually get any followers, I just posted it to see what would happen, so it astounded me whenever I got that first email saying that I had a fav/follow, and each notification since is a surprise for me! You are awesome fans and I am so grateful to have you and I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much! Okay, enough drabble, here's the part you've all been waiting for, the part that you all knew was coming eventually….THE SEX SCENE. ;) enjoy dearies!**

Chapter 4

As the kisses Killian administered to Emma deepened, she began to lean backwards on the kitchen counter so much that it was starting to hurt. She pushed him towards the wall, and he allowed her to do so. Right before he hit the wall, he reversed their positions so that it was she who was leaning against the wall and he had more control. He began to trail kisses down her neck again, leaving a burning trail on Emma's skin. Killian's hand and hook wandered all over Emma's body, pausing ever so slightly at the places he knew would drive her wild. His hand grazed the side of her breasts multiple times as his cold hook fit itself into the curve of her hip under her shirt and jeans, sending chills up and down her spine. Emma knew she wasn't going to last long. She wrapped her legs around Killian's hips and he took the hint to carry her into their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and she untangled her legs from around his waist. He pulled away from her ever so slightly, and not without a protesting moan from his lover , and began to pull her shirt over her head, kissing her navel and keeping his lips very close to the hem of her blouse. Emma's skin burned each place that his mouth had just been. Chills ran up and down her spine as his mouth neared her breasts. Finally, her shirt was gone, and he had his hand just above her bra clasp, massaging the skin, his mouth just above her left breast where he could feel her heart beat with each kiss. Emma arched her back, begging him to just rip off every article of clothing she had on, to tear her apart with his love, to satisfy her desire. However, Killian wanted to play with her a little bit more before they got there. He knew the longer he kept her waiting, the better the result would be. He pulled away once more, this time to discard his own flannel button down. He slowly undid each button, slowly revealing his chest and rock hard abs, almost imitating a stripper. Emma chuckled lightly at his attempt to be a hooker, and his epic fail, while rising to kiss him on the lips and give him a hand with those buttons. With his shirt out of the way, Emma had more of an opportunity to massage his back and his chest and abs. She traced letters in his chest hair, so that she would not have to break their passionate, hot kiss. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth as his mind tried to make out the word she was spelling.

_P- _Pirate? No. _A- _Pan? Oh, why would she be spelling pan, Killian? _N-_ Maybe she really is spelling pan… _T- _Oohh, definitely not pan. He smiled against her mouth and guided her hand to his waistband. She instantly could feel that he was almost as ready as she was. She popped the button of his jeans and practically ripped the zipper open. Killian breathed a sigh of relief into her mouth as he sprung out of his previous constraints. They both pulled his jeans and briefs off of him. Now it was Emma's turn to get naked.

Killian once again trailed kisses down her body, stopping at certain places, like her earlobe and nipple to suck and nibble slightly, making her moan and arch her back to him. His mouth and tongue grazed the top of her hip bone as he allowed his hook to ruin her zipper and his hand to pull the button of her blue jeans open. Using both hook and hand, he pulled down her pants and kissed her lower and lower. Now all she was wearing was the lacy, sea-green thong he had gotten her as a half-joke for Christmas. He smirked, and that smirk turned Emma on even more. He used his teeth to rid her of her panties. His calloused hand slowly made its way up her inner thigh to her sensitive core.

"Mmmm, Emma," Killian growled as his fingers just barely touched her soaking wet area, "I see you're quite ready for me, aren't you?"

Emma could only groan in response. Her entire body was on edge. She felt like her nerves were on pins and needles, all she needed was a gentile push, and she would be over the edge with no way of coming back. Killian could tell, too, and he played this against her. He inserted one finger, then two, into her and rubbed her until she was JUST about to go over the edge, then stopped and let her cool down. All the while, he was sucking and nibbling various places on her body. Emma thought this had to be the closest to paradise she was ever going to get. She was wrong. When Killian had had enough teasing, he finally inserted himself into her, slowly, ever so slowly, and barely letting the tip of him into her. She could feel him deep, deep down in her, but she wanted more. She reached a hand behind his ass and pushed him forward ever so slightly, moaning loudly as he went deeper into her. Killian started to pick up speed then, and kept going deeper, deeper until all of him was in her. Emma was having trouble breathing now. She was lost in his amazing thrusts. All she could do was scream and moan out his name and things like, "oh god, oh GOD, yes , YES, YESS, OH GOD, YES, OH KILLIAN." Killian picked up momentum with each thrust, her screams egging him on, turning him on even more, and making him want her even more. Finally, he felt a slight tightening deep down and knew it was about time. He knew he should get a condom, but he honestly didn't care. It had been ages since Emma had let him go without one, and he needed a little bit of freedom that night. But, he needed to ask Emma before making any rash decisions.

"Emma, darling," he whispered sexily. "Do you want for me to get protection? Or would you prefer for us to be completely together as one." He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh, come inside me, oh uh, Killian, come inside me please, I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me." _After all_, Emma thought to herself,_ one time can't hurt anything._

And so Killian continued, and he could feel Emma getting close as well now. With just 3 more thrusts, they came together as one, Emma screaming out Killian's name in ecstasy, and Killian biting down on Emma's shoulder so as not to cry out. As soon as they were done, Killian rolled off Emma and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tight. He kissed her forehead as he chuckled slightly to himself. Emma snuggled herself as close as she could to her lover and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment, remember the feeling that Killian had just brought to her, that he was always able to bring to her. She felt so happy and content.

Neither Emma nor Killian could have imagined a better way to fall asleep than entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter! I wonder if you guys have any ideas as to what's going to happen next? (Probably yes, but we'll seeeee :D) Anyway, please remember to rate, review, follow, share, etc. And thanks so much for all of your wonderful support so far! 3 - thegigglemaster**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: WOW! You guys keep astounding me! Thank you so much for the love and support for the last chapter! :) It really means a lot to me. So this chapter kind of addresses Emma's demons, which thus far have kept her from loving anyone since Neal [other than Gram...RIP :'( ]. They will come up again in the story, but it also shows more domestic Killian (AHHHHHH :D) which btw is SOOO MUCH FREAKING FUN TO WRITE! I hope you enjoy! There is something BIG that will happen for the two of them soon, but I'm not quite sure what yet...we shall see...**

Chapter 5

Emma saw rays of sunlight stream in through her bedroom window behind her eyelids. She rolled over, thinking she would find Killian's warm body beside her, but instead found nothing but cold and empty sheets. Her eyes snapped open and she was jerked wide awake. She quickly raked her eyes around the room for any sign of when or why Killian was gone, but saw none. Her heart was beating right out of her chest. She stood up and threw on a pair of leggings and one of Killian's t-shirts before dashing over to Henry's room. Once there, all she found was Henry's bed empty and cold as well.

_No, no, NO, this is not happening- _She thought to herself. Had they been kidnapped? Was someone holding them hostage against her? Had Killian been brainwashed into taking Henry away? Her mind raced with worst-possible-scenarios. Then she heard a great CRASH coming from the direction of the kitchen. Emma sprinted down the stairs and found Killian and Henry in the kitchen together, smiling like a pair of school boys. Emma felt her heart slow down and the bundle of nerves that had been forming in her stomach dissipated. Killian looked up at her, grin growing even more.

"Ah! Emma, love, it seems that we have defeated our purpose here and you have foiled out plot!"

Henry looked up then. "Aww, Mom! We were going to bring you breakfast in bed!"

Emma shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. "I mean, I can go back if you want?"

"YES! GO – NOW…please?" Henry almost shouted.

Emma gave them both a look of, "Okay, okay, I'm going," and left the kitchen winking at Killian.

She crawled back into her bed and thought about how silly she had just been for freaking out. But, for some reason, she couldn't help but do so whenever she woke up without Killian next to her for no apparent reason. This was the 17th time something like this had happened. She was so petrified of losing him, of him just getting up and abandoning her and Henry, like Neal had. But she knew Killian was nothing like Neal, that he would never do something like that to them unless he had a reason to, like if someone was threatening him or something, but never because he was simply tired of them. They were his family, they were his home, as he had made perfectly clear to her after the last time this had happened. She knew this was true, but it did nothing to calm her fears in the moment. Emma looked out her window, lost in her own head.

Soon the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head towards the door, and the source of the heavenly smell, and sat up as Henry carefully carried a breakfast tray over to her and Killian brought a whole pot of coffee.

"Yum! It looks delicious, guys," Emma remarked as Henry sat their food in front of her. Henry liked to call these types of mornings, "bed picnics", because they all gathered in one of the beds to eat breakfast.

"Good, because we _slaved_ over it for hours," Killian exaggerated. Emma chuckled quietly under her breath.

Killian poured her a cup of black coffee and handed it to her, and she accepted it gratefully. Henry had already begun digging into his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey, kid, slow down! You're going to get sick if you keep downing them like that," Emma scolded. Henry smiled innocently and returned his attention to his food, but taking his mother's advice. Killian climbed back into bed with them and nuzzled Emma's shoulder gently. She turned her head and rested it on her shoulder and looked lovingly into his bright blue eyes. Somehow, his lips magically met hers for a good morning kiss.

"Ew, guys, get a room!" protested Henry. They simply chuckled to each other before chomping down on their meal. They had worked up quite an appetite the night before.

The small family chattered away about simple things. Henry asked Killian about his life as a pirate, as usual, and about his many adventures. Emma asked Henry if he had any homework to do before he went back to school after the break was done, to which he replied no. Killian asked Emma and Henry to explain different things in their world. Other than the fact that Killian was a former pirate, and all of them originated from the Enchanted Forrest, they acted like a normal, run-of-the-mill family.

As soon as Henry was done with his food, he asked Emma and Killian if he could go and play with Grace that afternoon, to which they replied only if he cleaned up his room before. So he dashed out of their bedroom to clean his own and to put away his dirty plate.

"I think he fancies that Grace, you know," remarked Killian.

"_No_, you don't say? I didn't even notice," Emma teased making Killian laugh as he arose to move their empty plates and to close their door so that they might have a little more privacy.

"Now that we're _alone_," he said as he climbed on top of her, nestling his legs between hers and kissing her neck gently.

"Mmmhmmm?" Emma managed to get out.

"I have some plans for today, _if_ you're up to it?"

"And what might these plans entail?" Emma looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, this," he kissed her nose, "and that." He kissed her earlobe.

"Don't you think we did enough of 'this and that' last night?"

"Perhaps, but I do think that I will never be able to get enough of you, love," Killian's mouth fully assaulted Emma's at this point. She kissed him back, but not as enthusiastically as she usually did. Her mind was still preoccupied with her reaction to him not being there this morning. She needed to figure out why that kept happening and how she could stop it from occurring. It was starting to become an annoying habit.

Killian noticed her lack of presence in their kiss and pulled away so that he could fully look at her face. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"It's…It's nothing," she replied.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Usually I have to peel you off of me when I kiss you like that. Why are you so absent minded? Is it because you were worried this morning when you couldn't find Henry or I?"

"How did you…"

"I could hear you running around upstairs. I would have come to you right away, but Henry was about to burn both the food and the apartment."

Emma's face scrunched up in concentration. "It's just…I don't know why I keep reacting like that. I know you would never leave me unless you thought it was for either mine or Henry's safety, or you would leave a note if you had to go out early. But for some reason, I have this fear that one day I'll wake up, and you'll just be gone without any explanation, never to be heard from again. I know, it's silly, but I can't seem to shake it."

"Emma, love," he caressed her face and brushed back her hair tenderly. "You know I would never do that to you. Some time, you're going to have to accept the fact that I'm not going to hurt you, Henry, or leave the both of you. I'm planning on staying here for the rest of my life."

"I know that. Can…Can we just forget I said anything? It's just my mind being crazy after years of being alone. I'll get over it, I promise. It'll just take time." She gave him an encouraging smile, trying to ease the concern evident on his face.

"Whatever you say, m'lady. Now, where were we? Oh, yes, I remember!" He went back to kissing her like before and it had the desired effect, she was mesmerized by his kiss and could not get enough of it, or him for that matter.

"Okay, mom, my room is cleaned up! Can you take me over to…" Henry trailed off as it sunk in that he had just interrupted a very intense make-out session. "Oh, sorry," he blushed.

"It's alright, lad. Let's go make sure your room is clean and then I'll take you over to see Grace." Killian de-tangled himself from Emma and went with Henry to check out his room. Before leaving her though, he turned at the door frame and gave her a smirk and a wink. Emma smiled like a love-struck, stupid, teenager who was in love for the first time.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! Please remember to share, comment, rate, etc. love - thegigglemaster :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School's really been kicking up the pace lately and I've had to get two new teachers with only three months of school remaining...funnnnn (not). Anyway, here is chapter 6! Warning: Lots of angst and internalized feelings and stuff like that between Emma and Killian. this chapter really deals with some of their demons that keep haunting them for...well... I'd guess most of their lives. There's also a lot of fluff and mushy stuff that gave me a lot of feels while writing. **

**As always, Thank you SOOOOO SO SO SO MUCH to all of you who have fav/followed/reviewed this story! you guys are literally the main reason I keep drabbling with this. You all have also given me some great ideas as to where to take this and my muse is going CRAYCRAY. (I love that word, i mean, how can you not like a world like craycray? it's just so great :D) please keep giving me feedback! It helps so much! **

**So, here you go! Enjoy!**

**ps. if you want some good tunes to listen too while reading this (in no particular order): **

**"The Thread of the Thing" - Fay Wolf**

**"Dead in the Water" - Ellie Goulding**

**"Stay" - The Glass Child**

**"Say (All I Need)" - OneRepublic**

**"So Cold" - Ben Cocks ft. Nikisha Reyes-Pile**

**"Smother" - Daughter**

**"Turning Page" - Sleeping At Last**

**"Between Us" - Peter Bradley Adams**

**okay really enjoy now :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Emma stared down at the stick she held in her hands and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The little symbol gave her the answer she was desperate to know: negative. She wasn't pregnant. She sent up a little prayer to whatever god may be in thanks. She did NOT need to be pregnant right now.

She opened the bathroom door only to find a highly anxious and worried Killian standing mere inches in front of her. He looked as if he had been about to open the door himself to find some answers, and he braced himself for whatever the results her strange pee-stick gave them.

"Negative," she breathed. "We're in the clear; I must have just had a really bad case of the stomach bug or food poisoning or something." She tried to rationalize the nausea and vomiting she had been experiencing for the past two weeks.

Killian allowed himself to breathe again. He wasn't quite sure what emotion was going through him at that moment. On the one hand, he was not ready to be a father, and he knew children were the last thing Emma was thinking about as well. And yet, a part of him, a very small voice in his head, thought that maybe starting a family wouldn't be the end of the world. True, this was not the way to go about it, but the idea of being a father did not completely repulse Killian the way it might once have. He supposed his interactions with Henry were partially to blame for this change in attitude, but then, no, it was more than that. It was the thought that his true love, his Swan, might have a swollen womb, ripe with his seed. The thought that they might have a child, perhaps a girl, with black, curly hair, and sea-grey eyes and a smile that was all too much like her mother's, or a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, whose sense of adventure was far too like his own for them to be able to sleep peacefully at night. He wanted to start a family with Emma, but he was going to do it the right way. He had never wanted anything more in his life.

Emma was trying to decipher her own feelings and thoughts at that moment as well. She had been paralyzed with terror when it had dawned on her that not only was she three weeks late, but she had been vomiting for two of those weeks. The last time she had gotten that sick was when she was pregnant with Henry. But, as she sat on the toilet, waiting to hear her and Killian's fate, it hit her that maybe being pregnant again wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe, she and Killian could be half-way decent parents and raise a kid better than they had been brought up. Perhaps the lost boy and the abandoned princess could do something right in their life for once. But as soon as she saw that singular pink line, that fantasy was dashed. Was it really such a bad thing, though, being pregnant again? And with Killian's child? Yes, it was a disaster waiting to happen. She still had nightmares about Killian leaving her, of him disappearing in the middle of the night, and so often she would wake up in the morning screaming his name (and _not_ in a good way). She supposed it was her deep-rooted fear of being abandoned again causing the terrors in her dreams, and yet, she could not shake the feeling that there was something more there, that the nightmares meant something. Then Killian would take her hand or rub her back reassuringly and all worries would completely disappear from her mind.

As both of them stood there in silence, processing this information, Henry entered Emma's bedroom.

"Hey, mom, can I watch TV for a bit? I've already gotten my homework done," He pleaded.

Emma cleared her throat and looked into Killian's stormy eyes, begging him to say something, to react outwardly so that she could have a clue as to what he was thinking at that moment. "Sure thing, kid, we'll come down and join you in a bit, okay?"

"'Kay," Henry said as he ran out of the room to the TV. Killian followed him to the door, only so that he could close it.

"Killian…" Emma trailed off, her voice begging him to speak, to let her into his thoughts, for him to drop the stormy mask that he now wore on his face.

He held up his hand, demanding her to not speak as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Em…please…."

"Please what?" She barely whispered.

"I…" He cleared his throat and rubbed his face with his hand. "I…um…Honestly, I don't know what to say."

He turned his head so that she couldn't see his emotion as his mask cracked before her. She ran to him and knelt before him.

"Killian," she pleaded as she took his hands in hers. "Killian, please, just tell me the truth. What are you thinking about all of this?"

"Emma, love, you honestly don't want to know what I think about this…"

"Yes, I do. Please, Killian," She was actually groveling now. "_Please,_ don't shut me out. Not right now, not when I…when I need you." Her voice cracked as the last two words of that sentence came tumbling out of her mouth. She felt something wet on her cheeks and realized that she was crying and she didn't know when that started.

Killian, still not looking at Emma, felt her tears drip onto his hands still clasped tightly in hers. "Oh, love," he sighed as he wrapped her in his arms in a tight embrace. "Alright, I'm thinking that…that it wouldn't have been such a bad thing if you were with child." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "I was thinking that it's really quite disappointing that you aren't because I was just starting to warm up to the idea of being a father, even though the concept is foreign and terrifying. And you don't want children, and I do not want children…for now. All of this is terribly contradictory and confusing, and I do not know how to make hide nor tail of it all."

"Killian," she sighed into his shoulder. "Kids…they're a lot to deal with. As if we don't have enough on our plate right now. I just…I think we should wait…for a few years. I mean, we still don't know what Greg and Tamara are up to, and they could attack at any minute and…and…"

"Emma, you don't have to justify this to me. I know perfectly well that now is not the time for a child to be created, nor do I wish to have a child in such troubling times as these. I am not father material quite yet…"

"Yes, you are," Emma interrupted, wiping stale tears away from her eyes. "You're great with Henry and I know that you would be great with our child."

"Lass, look at me. I'm a pirate, and my fathering experience was…less than pleasant. Henry…he's an easy lad to love. After all, he is half yours. Don't mistake me, though, Emma, I do want to start a family with you…just…not right now."

Emma half smiled at him before leaning in to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. "I'm right with you there, idiot." She whispered her favorite term of endearment for him next to his ear. He pressed his forehead to hers and they sat there, in a tight embrace, simply studying each other's faces. Their thoughts at that moment went unspoken, and yet were completely understood by the other. Thoughts of love, protection, and contentment with the way things were. They were in no hurry to mess up what was happening between them. They were in no hurry to change their personal status quo. And in that moment, sitting there on the floor in front of their bed, they were perfectly happy to spend the rest of their lives staring into each other's eyes and holding each other.

* * *

**A/N: well, I don't know about you but I'm a mess of feels right now. *sigh* alright, hope you liked, even though it was super duper mushy. Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen coming up, because I am a people pleaser and would love to try and work it into the plot i sorta-kinda have right now. Thanks for reading! - Thegigglemaster**


End file.
